


wrap the strands around my fingers and pull

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Frottage, Hair-pulling, I love them so much, Kinktober, M/M, Mohawk!Clint, sob, soft sleepy boyfriends, the thing with the pineapple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky's got a thing for Clint's new hair, and it doesn't take Clint very long to figure it out.





	wrap the strands around my fingers and pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shatteredhourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 06 - Hair-pulling. 
> 
> HAPPY BORTH FRENDO I KNOW IT WAS YESTERDAY FOR YOU BUT IT'S STILL OCTOBER 6 FOR ME SO YOU WILL TAKE THIS AND YOU WILL LIKE IT ILU I HOPE YOU HAD AN AWESOME DAY

**Bucky**

Bucky’s got a _ thing _ for Clint’s new hair. He’s got a thing for Clint in general, really, but something about Clint’s new hair just does it for him. He can’t help imagining himself running his hands through it, pulling at the strands, tugging on it... It’s starting causing problems of the pants variety at inopportune times.

When Clint wakes up in the morning, and Bucky’s met with his soft, pre-caffeinated boyfriend, that’s hard enough. Add in the fluffy mohawk and bedhead? Bucky’s done for. The only positive side here is that Clint doesn’t have a clue, and if he does, he hasn’t said anything. He loves having his hair played with anyway, so it’s not like he’d ask Bucky to stop.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs, carding his fingers through Clint’s hair. 

“Mnngrrffnnn,” Clint groans into Bucky’s stomach, pushing his head into Bucky’s hand like a cat. Bucky stifles a snort and continues running his fingers through Clint’s hair until, with a whine, Clint pulls away. Yawning, he puts in his hearing aids and tilts his face towards Bucky’s, eyes closed.

Bucky obligingly plants a kiss on his lips, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and twirling the little hairs at Clint’s nape. Clint groans into the kiss when Bucky’s finger accidentally tugs too hard on his hair, and Bucky’s suddenly very interested in where this kiss could lead. Not that he wasn’t before, but the noises Clint makes are always a turn-on.

“Sex,” Clint mutters into Bucky’s mouth, groping his way up Bucky’s thigh until he reaches his dick.

“Before coffee?” Bucky asks, feigning shock, “I’m honoured.”

“Coffee later,” Clint grunts, deftly undoing Bucky’s pant string, despite still being half-asleep. “Sex now.”

“Baby, you aren’t even awake,” Bucky protests half-heartedly, already pulling Clint onto his lap. Clint sleeps naked, which is one of the many, many reasons Bucky loves him. 

“‘M awake enough,” Clint argues, reaching over and grabbing the lube out of the nightstand drawer. “Why are you arguing?”

“I- y’know, I don’t actually know,” Bucky laughs, “I’m gonna shut up now.” Clint kisses him, tongue delving into his mouth - they’ve both got morning breath, but it is mattering less and less the more naked time they spend together. 

Clint grabs Bucky’s flesh hand and directs it to his head, then takes his metal hand and pushes it downwards until Bucky’s gripping both of them in his hand. They don’t really fit, but for a morning handjob, it’ll do just fine. “Pull m’ hair,” Clint says, drizzling lube on Bucky’s hand. “I like it when you do that.”

Bucky sucks in a breath quickly as Clint starts to move against him, and his hand tightens reflexively on the short strands at the back of Clint’s head. Clint groans, head falling back and mouth falling open. Bucky leans forward and does it again, sucking bruises into Clint’s neck and along his collarbones, tugging at Clint’s hair in sync with the bruises he’s leaving. 

They’re silent except for their combined groans and the sound of them moving against each other, and then Bucky gives an extra-hard pull to Clint’s hair and they both groan loudly. Clint eyes Bucky thoughtfully, and Bucky flushes. “Harder,” Clint mutters, and Bucky does as asked almost immediately, pulling so hard that Clint’s head snaps back and his mouth falls open. Just like that, Bucky’s coming with a punched out gasp, his finish adding even more slickness to their dicks in his grasp.

Clint looks down at Bucky’s hand, covered in his own come and twitching as he keeps thrusting through his orgasm, then looks up, directly into Bucky’s eyes, and wraps a hand in his own hair. Bucky’s eyes widen as Clint yanks on his own hair roughly, twisting it so hard in his hand that his knuckles go white, and then his eyes snap back down to where they’re both still thrusting into his hand as Clint begins to come.

Clint babbles a stream of nonsense as he comes, hips twitching abortively into Bucky’s grasp, and when he finally rolls over and off of Bucky’s lap, they’re both panting hard and staring at the ceiling. Bucky goes to wipe his face but stops before he can hit himself in the nose with his and Clint’s combined jizz, grimaces, and goes to the bathroom to get a cloth. 

He comes back to see Clint propped up on his elbows, eyeing him thoughtfully. “So,” Clint says as Bucky wipes him off, “You like pulling hair.”

“I like pulling _ your _ hair,” Bucky corrects, then he winces. “How’d you figure that out?” He means to ask it as a joke, but it comes out breathy and small and he winces again. 

“Hey,” Clint says softly, tilting Bucky’s head up with a finger on his chin, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’m not ashamed of it, I’m just...” Bucky trails off. He’s not exactly sure why he’s embarrassed about this.

“Well, whatever you’re feeling, I liked it,” Clint says, gesturing at his now-clean lap. “As you probably figured.” 

Bucky snorts despite himself. “Feelin’s mutual, doll. Sorry if I went too hard.”

Clint raises an eyebrow. “You did see how hard I pulled at the end there, right? Pretty sure I yanked a couple hairs out, and that was the hardest I’ve come since we did that thing with the pineapple.”

“That was a good day,” Bucky says wistfully. 

“It was,” Clint agrees. “Feel free to pull my hair anytime, love.” He kisses Bucky gently, then pulls away and plants kisses over the bridge of Bucky’s nose and his cheeks, leaving Bucky laughing when he pulls away for real. 

“I love you,” Bucky says softly.

“I love you too,” Clint says, smiling at him. “I’d love you more if you got me coffee, but - hey!” Bucky laughs his way out of their bedroom, filled with amusement at the image of Clint’s face as he shoved the pillow that Bucky threw at him away.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](candycanedarcy.tumblr.com)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](twitter.com/candycanedarcy)


End file.
